Medical Assitance
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: In the ruins of Sector seven the Autobot's Chief Medical officer stumbles across a project that must be terminated. But now the project has discovered a new reason for exsistence... Ratchet and O/C. in need of a beta for this story and others
1. Behind closed doors

**Summary-:** While out checking that the sector seven base was indeed empty Ratchet stumbles along a project that had and must to be terminated. But what if the projects new reason for existence was him.

**Medical Assistance. **

**Chapter one.**

**Behind closed doors.**

After the un-fortunate event in Mission city all hell had broke loose to try and make it right even if it meant endless nights to bring back Jazz. Which evidently he did, after three long restless weeks the Autobot's chief medical officer had succeeded in keeping their hyperactive, music loving Lieutenant alive.

But yet that didn't explain why it is they were at the remains of Hoover dam, Optimus Prime the Autobot leader had wanted to make sure no one from sector seven interfered again. Thus putting him, Ironhide and the Lamborghini twins in the position they were in now.

At Hoover dam.

"So let me get this straight Ratchet, Prime wants us to search this whole place and make sure it is actually empty." Sunstreaker asked his whole tone dripping with boredom.

"That is exactly what he wants yes, now if you have a problem with that I do not want to hear it." Ratchet replied simply.

"Yer 'eard the Medic search the place and report back wit' what yer find" Ironhide told them.

Nodding to the CMO Ironhide headed in the opposite direction of the twins while he went the other way. The very thought of how the now deceased Decepticon leader had been here sent chills down the Autobot Medic spine. But reaching the room where the Allspark had lay managed to shield away that feeling and bring a smile of hope to his features.

"Every day brings a new beginning I suppose." He mumbled to himself.

"_Sunstreaker to Ratchet." _

"_Go head."_

"_We found something you may want to take a look at."_

"_I'm on my way"_

Closing the Comm. Link Ratchet turned and headed back the way he came and towards the twins destination. His brightly lit blue optics picked up the faint scratches and markings along the wall, seemingly looking as if someone had been dragged down here. Shaking the thought out of his processor, he sighed at the look of awe on Sideswipes face.

"Alright what have you two hooligans found now?" Ratchet asked dryly.

"Well for one it's nothing we could use and two..." Sideswipe replied signalling for his brother to take over.

"Somebody else is down here." Sunstreaker added.

"What makes you say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Look at the marks on these corpses, they weren't done by us or even a Decepticon for that matter these are human." Sunstreaker pointed out.

Looking down and around him he found, to his horror, the psychotic twin to be right. Scattered around them where disintegrated bullets and horrifically deformed Sector seven soldiers. Limbs were scattered around the hallway along with scratches and markings along the walls.

_Just like the other corridor,_ Ratchet mused.

"So what do you think Doc', do we search for an organic or something else." Sideswipe asked.

"Keep a look out for anything suspicious alert me when you find something." Ratchet told them.

Mock saluting the CMO the twins grinned and strutted away from him, sighing and cursing Optimus for placing them on this expedition Ratchet studied what was around him. The markings and the signals were all similar to a hostage or a kidnapping situation, but that didn't explain the massacre. The sound of metal hitting the floor alerted Ratchet out of his thoughts as he looked around for the source and saw a tin rattle on the floor

"Alright you two don't make me hunt you down." Ratchet threatened. "As much as i would love too."

The form of a retreating shadow flickered out of the corner of his right optic causing him to follow after it. Dashing round the corner he caught a quick glimpse of a human up front, cursing silently Ratchet radioed the others as he followed after it.

"_I've found a source; it's heading for the Allspark hanger"_

Ignoring the cursing from their weapons specialist Ratchet cut the link and headed after the human, quickly noticing the trail of blood following behind the organic. Cursing himself for his luck Ratchet darted off and into the hanger where the others stood.

"Which way did it go?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't know, can't see it." Sunstreaker replied.

"Over there." Ironhide called.

"DON'T HARM IT." Ratchet warned as the human darted out of the room.

"Where the Frag did it go?" Sideswipe asked as they entered the next room

"Well it couldn't of jus' disappeared." Ironhide yapped.

"Shut it the pair of you." Ratchet snapped as he listened carefully and looked around.

A pair of crates caught his optic in the corner, silently warning the others to stay back Ratchet activated his Holo-form and made his way over to where he was sure the human was hiding. Peering behind the crates the curled up form of a human female came into focus. Her long dark purple hair sprayed unruly around her pale thin form. Marks, cuts and bruises lined along the bare flesh of her skin as she lifted her head up carefully too look at the person in front of her. Blue, grey eyes stared hauntingly back at him as bruises covered her porcelain features.

"P-Please...D-Don't hurt me." The injured female begged.

"I am not here to hurt you I'm here to help." Ratchet soothed as his processor picked up on thoughts of what could have happened to her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"My name is Ratchet, I'm a doctor and I'm going to keep you safe."

**A/N**

**Review.**


	2. Project 650348

**Medical Assistance.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Project 650348**

"_Remind me again, why we brought her."_

"_Well we can't leave her there can we."_

"_Well we could have."_

"_Will you two can it you bucket of bolts?"_

The twins ceased their bickering over the Comm. Link as Ratchet pulled ahead of them on their way back to the base. Shortly after they had found the wounded girl she had collapsed straight after, now she lay unconscious in the back of Ratchet's cab her vitals barely stable.

"_Ratchet what's 'er condition."_ Ironhide asked.

"_We need to get her back immediately her vitals are dropping faster than normal."_ The CMO replied.

Flashing his sirens the cars in front of him pulled out of his way, Ironhide being Ironhide had managed to wrangle up an army siren and strangely enough the twins had managed to achieve two police sirens and were enjoying it thoroughly. Ratchet had no doubt that he would take away the sirens from them the very first second he got, he didn't care how much fun it was.

_Rule number one-You never, ever give a Lamborghini twin a police siren. Or any siren for that matter._

Pulling into what was now the Autobot base the old Air force base was slowly returning to its glory as the work on it was nearly finished. Shortly after Jazz was brought back from the dead, a wide range of Autobot's had responded to Primes call. The twins, Prowl, Red Alert, Cliffjumper, Chromia and Elita1 had all been among those that had arrived along with Bluestreak and Wheeljack.

"Welcome back Autobot's did you find anything." Optimus asked as they entered the base.

"Yes we did, now I have work to do to make sure she stays alive." Ratchet snapped as Ironhide removed the girl from his cab allowing him to transform.

Gently picking the girl up Ratchet immediately went to where he his medical bay, or the hell zone as the twins called, was stationed. Closing the doors and keeping all annoying subjects out Ratchet activated his holo-form and got to work on the injured girl.

"What happened to you?" Ratchet mused as he got to work on the girl.

Removing what was left of her clothing, but keeping her modesty covered, the CMO noticed to his disgust the wounds went deeper than he thought. Aligned all over her body were signs of torture, experimental and beyond. Old bullet wounds lined across her chest and arms, scratches and stab wounds lay down her side. Yet it was the burns and the bruises all over her thin pale body that intrigued him the most, as they looked like someone had taken an abusive liking to her.

"What did they do to you?"

So many questions raced through his processor with answers that only lay with the girl, whilst mending most of her wounds he noticed on her shoulder a code. A code based of 6 digits one he'd get Prowl to crack later; right now his main interest was to keep the girl alive. Taking a note of the code Ratchet bandaged up the wounds he had opened to remove the lodged bullets and disinfect her wounds before he wrapped her up warmly.

"Now if only we knew you're name little one."

"Ratchet will ya open up what's goin' on Doc'" Jazz sounded from behind the locked doors.

Un-locking them Ratchet grinned down at the pondering Lieutenant, Jazz grinned back up at him before trying to see what was behind him. Ratchet smirked before steeping out of his way causing Jazz to stumble into the Medical bay and fall to the floor as he lost his footing.

"They were saying ya brought a girl in, she's a cutie." Jazz laughed as he picked himself up of the floor.

"She need's her rest Jazz leave her be, MOVE LIEUTENANT."

Jazz jumped as the CMO raised his voice darting out of the room Ratchet smirked as he shut the doors and headed towards Prowls furbished office. Hearing footsteps up ahead of him Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he recognised them.

_Yet again the twins were up to their old ways._

"Get back here you pit-spawned hooligans." Prowl raged.

"Got ya." Ratchet said as he grabbed the twins by the scruff bar.

"Ah Ratchet let us go." Sideswipe yelled.

"Yeah come one Doc' don't rat us out." Sunstreaker asked.

"Thank you Ratchet I'm in no mood to chase these two demons around the base." Prowl said as he walked up to them.

"Deal with them later I need a word with you about the girl we found." Ratchet replied as he let the shocked twins go.

"What about her?" Prowl asked as the twins darted away.

"She bears this code on her shoulder maybe you can crack it for me." Ratchet asked as they entered his office.

"Sure fire away."

A small grin found its way on the CMO face plates as he turned and threw the wrench he sub-spaced at the eaves dropping twins. The sound of a clank and a moan of pain and one of laughter signalled that they got the idea.

"6-5-0-3-4-8, that's what was on her shoulder." The grinning CMO told him.

"Strange that's not a code I recognise." Prowl said.

"Try in the Sector seven files." Ratchet asked.

"Ah here we are, Project 650348. Was tested to see how humans reacted with the weapons made with the Allspark, age 25, Gender female, Name unknown, place of birth Mission city." Prowl explained as a list of files came up.

"Weapons made by the Allspark, how come we never found any." Ratchet asked.

"Maybe because there weren't any." Bumblebee sounded behind them.

"Bee may I ask what you are doing here." Ratchet snapped.

"...Uh eaves dropping...Look when they held me captive I heard them talking about those weapons they were shipped out but the cargo hold they were in was destroyed." Bumblebee explained.

"Ah that would explain that part, but this girl she was used as an experiment." Prowl mused.

"Looks that way...Look that's all I know I just thought you would want to know." Bumblebee told them.

"That's okay thank you." Ratchet replied.

"Look at this, Project began questioning her existence and began to fight back after learning about her human rights and became unstable. Project was to be...Terminated immediately." Prowl continued once the young scout left the room.

"Well now that's in-human...That poor girl, look she was brought in nineteen years ago that means she was just a child of ten" Ratchet pointed out.

"Well we can't send her away un-stable of not Ratchet." Prowl added.

"I don't intend to Prowl, I don't intend too." Ratchet replied.

"_Ratchet report to the medical bay at once."_ Wheeljack sounded over the Comm. Link.

"_I'm on my way what is the situation."_

"_The girl is awake."_

Shutting the link Ratchet dashed out of the room and back towards his medical bay ignoring the yells coming from the other end of the hall. Prowl chased after him knowing something was wrong as both of them dashed into the Medical bay.

"S-Stay a-a-way from m-m-me." The frightened purple haired female cried.

Activating his Holo-form Ratchet dodged around Wheeljack and Red Alert and towards the frightened girl. Ratchet ducked an object she had flung as he steeped in front of her causing her haunted eyes to widen at the sight of him as she dropped what was in her hands.

"Y-You...Y-You saved me...Y-You found me" She stammered as his face flooded her mind.

"Yes do you remember my name?" Ratchet asked carefully.

"R-Ratchet right." The CMO nodded "...Where am I?"

"You're safe now." He said trying to calm her down. "They mean you no harm their friendly."

The girl stared at him wide eyed as Ratchet walked slowly towards her carefully watching her hands as she dropped the small knife she was holding. The girl fell to her knees as her cries echoed around the room causing the CMO to rush to her side.

"Get me that Blanket...Hush now its okay." Ratchet soothed as he wrapped the blanket around her shivering and bandaged form.

"W-Why did you save m-me?" she asked.

"It's what I do." Ratchet replied. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes...They...They call me." The girl closed her eyes as she tried to remember. "They call me Treya."

Her name came as a whisper to his ears as she collapsed against him, securing the blanket around her Ratchet lifted her up into Wheeljack's hand before returning to his Proto-form. Laying her gently down the explosion prone scientist turned his attention to the thoughtful medical officer.

"Well we have a name now what." Wheeljack asked.

"We protect her." Optimus sounded from the door.

**A/N**

**Review.**


	3. The horrors of a child

**Medical assistance.**

**Chapter 3.**

**The horrors of a child.**

Ratchet stood back as he stretched out his locked joints a creak in his lower back told him he had been sitting for too long, but the diagnostic's he had been coming up with just didn't seem right. Yet every time he looked at it and read through what he had it just angered him even more. This project, this girl was nothing but a mere test subject for Sector seven's twisted mind games. Moans of fear made its way to his audio receptors as he turned to see Treya toss and turn in her sleep.

"For once I don't even know how I can stop them without damaging her even more." Ratchet mused to himself.

"GET AWAY." Treya shouted before shooting upright on the berth she lay on.

"Be careful don't strain yourself." Ratchet told her as he made his way over to her.

"You...I know you...What are you?"Treya asked as she looked up at the Robot.

"Ah maybe this will help." Ratchet smiled activating his holo-form.

"Ratchet." Treya whispered as she traced her hand down his face.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"I...I don't know...I feel different because you are being kinda to me why?"

"It is what I do we protect those who need it, we as in the Autobot's." Ratchet explained to her.

"Autobot's...I heard tales about you during my 'imprisonment' shall we say, I wished that one day someone would find and maybe help me." Treya mused.

"And that day has come."

Treya shrank as Prime entered the room Ratchet turned to look at him before giving Treya his attention once again. Smiling kindly at her he de-activated his holo-form before giving his attention to the Autobot leader.

"This Treya is Optimus Prime he is our leader you do not have anything to fear from him." Ratchet explained to her.

Optimus bent down to her eye level her own mysterious eyes looking back into his blue optics, her hand traced along the side of the battle mask he wore before a small smile graced her thin lips. Her eyes twinkled slightly as she felt the safety radiate off the Autobot leader Optimus's own soft blue optics sparkled back at her, soothing away the demons that plagued her.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

"I...I don't know." Treya mumbled as she traced her hand along his face plates taking in his features and the feeling of the metal against her hand.

Suddenly her head twitched as her eyes filled with fear before snapping shut, Treya clutched her head in her hands as she began to moan. A sign evil thoughts plagued her mind, Ratchet moved forward as she moved away from the Autobot leader. Tears wept out of her closed eyes her hands making no movement to wipe them away as they continued to clutch her head. Seeing no other option Ratchet brought out a needle and injected the solution into her neck, Treya twitched slightly before she fell back against the Autobot medic.

"Whatever it is they put her through it has damaged her mental state." Ratchet spoke before Prime could speak, answering the very question he was about to ask.

"We may need to alert John Keller." Optimus mused.

"Maybe just in case they come back for her no doubt they are still out there, no guesses to what the code brought up." Ratchet asked.

"From what I heard from Jazz quite a lot, her bearings, the experiments who and what did the damage to her." Optimus replied.

"So frankly we have a horror story form one experiment code." Ratchet growled.

"Indeed." Optimus mumbled.

**Treya's sub-conscious**

_Darkness surrounded the child her panic stricken eyes searching the small room for an exit a way out from whatever terror she was about to face. Her eyes found their way to a small window on the left wall looking up into the sky outside. She made her way towards it just as the steel door open; the child turned their gaze towards the door to see three men in white coats. One white coated man held a tray full of medical instruments the expression on his face almost sadistic looking._

"_It's been awhile since I had any fun." One of the men grinned as he advanced on the child, his red hair gleaming in the faint light._

_The child, Treya, backed away from the men as they advanced on her glancing at the figure that stood in the doorway. His expressionless face staring back at her as she was dragged to the floor her shouts of terror going un-noticed to him. A hand covered her mouth as he ripped off her clothes his filthy hands roaming her body as needles pierced into her arm, before pain filled every ounce of her body as the man forced himself on her._

"_Now I wonder how long this waste of air will last against NBE-1" She heard the man say before shutting the door surrounding her in darkness as the two other men had their way with her._

_Her screams went un-noticed as red eyes suddenly appeared in front of her as time seemed to skip, her head cracked of the side of the wall as another man yet again forced himself on her. Blood seeped into her eyes from the head wound wincing as he pulled her arms roughly behind her back, her body seemed to go numb as the injection took effect. She fell limp in her rapist hold the injection making her body twist and burn as blue liquid seeped form her mouth._

**Present time.**

Ratchet nearly jumped out of his processor as Treya screamed before shooting up out of the bed she lay in. Her wide eyes searched her surroundings before landing on the robot in front of her, Treya scuttled away from him as she curled herself into a ball before beginning to rock. Ratchet activated his holo-form as he watched Treya carefully, he moved towards her as her cries filled the room. She seemed to stiffen when he placed his hand on the small of her back trying to sooth her. Treya looked up at him and into his electric blue eyes; the warm smile on his features calmed her slightly before she accepted his embrace her tears falling like endless waves against his pale shirt.

"_Well I got past step one...I got a hug" _Ratchet mused humorously. _"Now if only I knew exactly what you went through."_

**A/N**

**Review.**


	4. Vast state of mind

**Medical assistance.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Vast state of mind.**

Ratchet stood from afar as he watched Treya sleep calmly, he had finally managed to soothe her corrupted mind. But while she slept he did the un-thinkable and went through the thoughts that plagued her. With a simple device placed on either side of her head he was able to penetrate her thoughts. Robotics though was a completely different matter as to penetrate their processor there were a load of firewall and anti-virus proto-calls to go through.

Placing the small devices at either side of her head Ratchet hooked the link up to the computer screen beside him and waited. A part of him knew it was wrong to do this kind of thing without her permission but that was also the part that had gone soft on the female. Keying the access codes into the computer Ratchet continued on to find out what plagued her mind and seconds later images began appearing on the screen.

At first all that appeared was a sunny day as a young female child played happily in what appeared to be a garden. Seconds later a two cars pulled up alongside the house as two of them grabbed the now screaming chid. Her parents ran out of the house to help her but failed in the process as they husband was shot on the spot and the mother dragged off also. The screen seemed to skip to the two captives huddled in a cell, the child crying while the mother shook with fear as white coated men entered the cell. The two females were dragged apart as the lust hungry men took them, the child was injected with what seemed to be blue liquid while others raped and beat the mother.

"_This is what you get when you keep my experiments from me." _A man in the background snarled.

"_M-Mummy." _The child cried.

"_Keep the brat quiet, kill the mother."_

The sound of a door opening and closing echoed through then room as the men holding the mother stabbed her to death. The image seemed to skip forward and the child appeared older, Ratchets mouth dropped at the image in the background. There behind the glass window in the background of the bloody 'Medical' bay was a huge grey cube.

"The Allspark." Ratchet mumbled before tearing from the room as realization kicked in.

Tearing down the hallway the Autobot CMO burst into Primes office, only to find Jazz and Ironhide already there. Optimus stared up at his CMO while Ironhide looked shocked at the CMO's forced entrance. Jazz on the other hand looked intrigued and not the slightest bit surprised by the Chief Medical Officer.

"I found something that may interest you." Ratchet finally said.

"Well do tell Ratchet." Optimus said humorously.

"I was going through her memories and in the background of one is the Allspark, hooked up to wires that go into a white room where the tortured her. In some way they were able to liquidize the Allspark's power turning it into a blue substance which they injected into her." Ratchet explained.

"What, but how?" Ironhide stuttered.

"Exactly what were they hoping to achieve?" Optimus wondered.

"A better question would be wha' effect it'll 'ave on her?" Jazz added.

"From what my scanners indicate it only speeds up her healing process and prolongs her life along with heightening her senses." Ratchet explained.

"So no super powers then." Jazz joked.

"No Lieutenant her only damage would be the torture she was put through and any other side effects that are to follow."

"Keep her under surveillance I will get Prowl to hack into Sector Sevens medical charts and see what other information can be found on her." Optimus spoke.

"Yes sir."

With that said Ratchet left the office and headed back towards the Medical bay, continuous thoughts running through his processor. Questions concerning Treya running over and over again in his mind, how and why were the category's they fell into. Entering the Medical bay he was greeted by none other Treya herself, her haunting dark eyes staring up at him. Purple locks of tattered hair fell around her gaunt face, yet on her face was surprisingly a smile.

"I had a dream about you?" Treya mumbled softly.

"Do tell?" Ratchet asked as he knelt down to her level.

"I was lost in the dark and you came and brought me a light, you fought away those that hurt me and held me close which kept me warm."

Her dark eyes seemed to glaze over as she trailed on about her dream, Ratchet couldn't help but watch her as she seemed to daze off. Her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly as her smile widened, causing a smile of his own to appear. Ratchet snapped out of his daze as he felt Treya's hand against his face plates.

"You're not like the others; there is something different about you?" Treya mumbled.

"What would make you say that?" Ratchet asked.

"There's kindness and sadness in your blue orbs yet you have a hard exterior." Treya replied.

Ratchet stared at her in awe; she had managed to sum him up in one sentence. The purple haired beauty stared at the Robotic Medic in front of her, at someone she felt safe with. The moment between the two was cut short as the alarm sounded over the base, out of instinct Ratchet gathered the girl up in his hand and left the Medical bay. Once out Ratchet casually headed towards the main entrance only to find the threat to be not one at all.

"Sectary of Defence Keller welcome." Optimus greeted.

"Optimus I believe you have something of grave importance to tell me regarding Sector Seven." John Keller replied.

"We will have to talk in private it is indeed most vital."

Optimus lowered himself down so the Sectary of defence could climb into his large hand, settling safely John Keller glanced over and caught site of the girl in Ratchets hand. He watched how she seemed to cower behind his thumb whilst clinging onto. But what shocked him most was how frail and haunted she looked from such a distance.

"How is that?" Treya mumbled into Ratchets thumb.

"That is the Sectary of Defence he is a friend of ours and someone you can trust." Ratchet replied surprising himself that he heard her.

"He's...Old."

Ratchet choked at her response as he stifled a chuckle causing the other Autobot's to stare at him, Ratchet merely glared back at them before turning on his heel to leave. Treya peeked behind the CMO to catch a glance at the other robots, she became slightly startled at how many there were.

"Are you okay Treya?" Ratchet asked.

"There are so many...I struggle to count them all." Treya replied.

It was then Ratchet seemed too realised that Treya had opened up a little more, but still remained silent yet slightly less haunting. Turning his attention away from the other Autobot's Ratchet made his way back to the Medical bay whilst Optimus took Sectary of Defence John Keller into his office. Lowering his hand Optimus allowed John Keller to climb out and onto the giant table, which now occupied a human sized couch and conference table.

"By any chance does this have anything to do with the girl I saw you're medic holding?" John Keller asked.

"Indeed it does, the girl's name is Treya. From what we have understood so far she was held by Sector Seven under extreme measure." Optimus replied.

"Meaning what exactly."

"They tortured her with their twisted experiments while trying to understand the Allspark."

"You mean she was just a mere experiment, from what age exactly." John said completely shocked.

"From a very young age, she was taken when she was just a child, approximately around the age of six." Optimus replied quietly.

"By god and she must be in her late teens at least." John Keller gasped.

"She is twenty one."

"That is fifth teen years; lord knows what that girl went through."

"From what we have understood and discovered she was put through a vast range of terrors, including abuse in many cases. We have also learned that she suffered while watching her parents murdered at point blank range." Optimus explained as he struggled to remain calm.

"This will not go un-punished, if it is who I think it is ten she is very valuable to the government itself." John added.

"Meaning what exactly?" Optimus asked confused.

"If I am right then her father Lucas worked for the government holding vital information for the US Navy, including access codes, blueprints along with access to the president himself." John explained.

"So in a way he was you're right hand man."

"Yes, his wife Maria was a very smart girl she was the President wife's Personal advisor. Lucas was found shot dead around 15 years ago but his daughter and wife were never found." John explained.

"Well in this case we best make sure, if it is true would her father not of passed that information on to her just in case." Optimus asked.

"It is possible yes, but I cannot be sure until I talk to her if that is possible."

"I am sure my Chief Medical Officer will not mind as long as she remains supervised, he has in a sense become quite attached to her." Optimus smiled his optics shinning.

"Indeed." John replied as he smiled also.

**A/N**

**Review.**Top of Form


	5. Making Progress

**Medical Assistance.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Making progress.**

Treya sat and watched as Ratchet paced back and forth chucking a wrench between both hands, occasionally he would glance at her and sigh which made her worry. Treya slipped down from the berth and slowly walked over to him when he passed her she tugged on one of the wires behind his leg making him stop. Ratchet stared down at the haunted female before kneeling down to her level.

"Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"I was...Going to ask you the same thing." Treya replied.

"Treya I am merely worried about your health." Ratchet replied.

"I'm sure you will continue to help me."

"That I intend to do."

The door behind them opened as Optimus walked in, behind him Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed. Treya crawled into Ratchet's hand as the CMO stood up, her dark eyes quickly landed on the Sectary of Defence. John Keller glanced back at her before a warm smile quickly covered his face; Treya's eye's studied the aging man as Ratchet placed her back onto the berth.

"My dear I am so deeply sorry." John Keller sympathised as Optimus set him down beside the girl.

"I do not think it is your fault." Treya replied quietly.

"You know who he is Treya." Ratchet said.

"Yes, my father used to work for him. He held vital codes for the military, along with other information. My mother worked within the presidential ranks she was close with the President's wife."

"There deaths have been with dearest sympathy Treya, you're protection is now in my keen interest." John stated.

"Mr Keller." Treya mumbled silently. "The men are still out there."

"And we will find them, don't you worry they will not go un-punished."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe watch Treya while we talk." Optimus ordered.

"Loose her and I will carry out my toaster threats." Ratchet smirked.

"Don't worry Hatchet we'll keep her safe." Sideswipe grinned.

"Ignore the idiot Doc'" Sunstreaker added.

"Just...Be careful with her." Ratchet stated as he left the room.

"Do you think now is a good time to try out our new holo-forms." Sideswipe said.

"What could possibly go wrong with that?" Sunstreaker grumbled.

Sideswipe grinned as he activated his holo-form, Sunstreaker followed shortly after. Both of them stood at the same height but Sunstreaker seemed t be more muscular than his brother. Sideswipe ran his hand through his wavy red hair whilst grabbing the mirror in his brother's hand. Cerulean blue eyes stared back at him as his hair fell around his face. Sunstreaker grumbled before yanking the mirror back and ruffled his blonde hair a little. His vanity time was quickly cut short as a scream erupted throughout the medical bay.

"What the..." Sunstreaker gaped as his mirror broke.

"Well there's seven years bad luck." Sideswipe grinned as he walked towards Treya.

Treya shook as she darted away from the red head causing Sideswipe to stop in his tracks, confused. Sunstreaker walked forward and grabbed his brother by his shirt, they both watched as Treya shook in fear. Sideswipe shook his brother off as he walked towards the girl, only to have her stumble back even more.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Sideswipe said

"I don't think she likes you." Sunstreaker added.

"Hey I'm not the psychotic one here."

"Choose your words wisely little brother." Sunstreaker growled.

"Whatever." Sideswipe shrugged. "Treya take it easy."

"Stay away from me." Treya yelped.

"We're not going to hurt you."

Sideswipe walked towards her only to have Treya pick up some of Ratchets smaller tools and through them at the red head. Sideswipe dodged them easily before making a grab for the girl, Treya screamed before darting out of the room. Sunstreaker laughed a little before realising she was gone and glared at his twin.

"If we don't find her we're dead." Sunstreaker growled.

"How hard can it be she couldn't have gotten far, I don't get what her problem is?" Sideswipe grumbled.

"Guess she doesn't like red." Sunstreaker nodded signalling to his brother's shirt.

"Yeah that's it, come on."

Sideswipe quickly left the medical bay with his brother in toe as they began to look for Treya. Elsewhere on the base Treya hugged herself as she huddled in the dark corner of the room, her head buried in between her knees. She was completely un-aware of her surroundings as silent tears fell down her face.

Running a hand over his aging face plates Ironhide grumbled as he worked out the kink in his leg. The weapon specialist shook his arms as he walked down the corridor to the weapons room and pushed the door open. Waiting for the lights to come on Ironhide continued his usual routine of cleaning and reloading his guns with fresh ammo, even when they hadn't been used. Ironhide hummed as he polished his guns his optics scanning over the area. Blue optics landed on a secluded cupboard not far from where he stood. Setting the cloth down Ironhide loaded a few round into his guns before walking forward. What sounded like human whimpers made its way to his audio receptors, sighing Ironhide opened the cupboard door slowly.

"Please don't hurt me." Treya whimpered.

"Easy lil' 'un I ain't gonna hur' ya." Ironhide replied as he knelt down.

"How can I believe that, I'm not going to be able to stay here? There gonna send me back I know they will."

"Whoa kid ain't anyone taking you anywhere you don't wanna go."

"But...But why I don't deserve your kindness." Treya mumbled.

"Now you listen to me, whatever those Sector Seven scum's told you are lies. You deserve a life and, and well happiness." Ironhide rambled.

"You're not good at this are you?" Treya said.

"No kid I'm not." Ironhide laughed.

"It's okay I know what you're saying."

"Good cause I haven't got a clue."

Treya looked up at him and as she studied the weapon specialists face a small smile found its way onto her pale features. Ironhide spread out his hand and Treya crawled into she clung to his thumb as he stood up. Ironhide tilted his head to the side and watched as she curled herself around his thumb. Chuckling the weapon specialist shook his head now began the task of reloading his guns with only one hand.

**A/N**

**Reviews are more than welcome.**


	6. Decoding

**Medical Assistance.**

**Chapter five.**

**De-coding.**

A certain tactician sat at his desk studying the paper work that lay before, background checks, medical charts, birth certificate and apparently a death certificate certifying Treya's 'death. That Prowl couldn't figure out, why Sector seven would file a death certificate to someone who is most defiantly alive. That was one of the things that bothered him, along with the Medical charts Ratchet had sent him. The code on back Treya's neck confirmed everything Ratchet had said, whilst browsing through the files the code brought up in the Sector seven main frame. Currently he was trying to pin point that last known date Sector Seven were there hopefully leading to some proof they were still around.

"Now what is this we have here?" Prowl wondered as he opened a file title _Simmons_.

_Project Nova, is currently un-dependable. She holds no keys or no known existence or 'talents with the liquidised Allspark energy we've placed in side of her. So far all it has led is for her health to deteriorate and her senses to heighten, which I believe is not a big deal. My colleagues however believe otherwise, but this is my project and I will have it terminated. Simmon's find enclosed my daughter's main details along with key details to the black market._

_Lucas. P. Stevens._

Prowl stared at the signature at the bottom of the email, _Lucas was Treya's father._ Scanning through the rest of the folders contents Prowl found it contained emails sent to Simmons by Lucas. Opening the last email dated only eight months ago, Prowl sighed when it turned out to be Audio instead of literature. He always did prefer reading over watching. The screen remained black for a while until the picture of a rundown motel room appeared with an aged man facing the screen. His hair was grey and his eyes were hollow, a scar ran across his left eye and over his nose. He was dressed in all black and the room contained very little light.

_Project termination is out of the question, I am shutting this programme down so far my current situation has become know to the German army. Action has been taken and I am cutting off all contact. If I find by any means you have terminated Treya I will blow your project out of the water and land you permanently in jail. You have been warned Simmon's, do not go overboard this programme is over...wait what was that? Who is there? _

The scene changed and the door behind the man flew of the hinges, what looked like Military personal stormed into the room. Lucas fired upon them taken several men down until he took a shot in his chest and shoulder. The shooting stopped as another man stepped into the room and walked towards Lucas.

"_This project is far from over, your daughter shall pay for your treachery and I shall see to it that it is done personally."_

"_You won't get away with this Simmons, all this will come out and you will be ruined." _Lucas gasped.

"_Ah but you see, I will be president by the time that happens especially with all the information I have at my disposal."_

With that said the man turned away and a shot sounded throughout the room as Lucas fell dead on the floor. The other man turned around to face the camera and Prowl recognised his face instantly from the information he had been given. Reggie Simmon's was indeed still alive and was now staring right at him. It took a few seconds for Prowl to realised it was stated a few months ago and quickly breathed a quick sigh of relief. That was until Simmon's put his finger to his mouth and mimicked the sign for silence.

"That was freaky." Sideswipe shook as Prowl showed the other Autobot's what he had stumbled across.

"You don't think he knows do you." Bluestreak said dumbly.

"You shouldn't even be up, how Ratchet let you out early I do not know." Prowl sighed.

"Something about how I was getting on his nerves."

"After the damage you received on your arrival here, I really couldn't blame him." Optimus joked.

"And there's me thinking ya don't make jokes Optimus." Sunstreaker added.

"Autobot's let's focus here, Reggie Simmon's is still out there and I believe when he figures out about Treya he will come looking for her. We all know Simon's knows how to take you down and the last thing we need is one of you becoming an experiment with Sector seven." John Keller informed.

"Where is the old doc anyway?" Sideswipe asked.

"He's watching Treya." Prowl replied.

"Then what's 'hide doin' with her." Blue' said indicating to the camera screen behind the tactician.

Turning Prowl frowned when he saw Treya with the weapon specialist and as if on due a curse of panic filled the air from a now frantic CMO. Optimus sighed as John laughed along with Sideswipe, Prowl groaned and headed out of the room only to have Ratchet plough right into him.

"Primus Prowl watch where the frag you're going?" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet calm down, you have no reason to worry."

"I have every reason to worry, Treya is gone and she..."

"She is in Ironhide's hands." Prowl finished.

"SHE'S WHAT!!"

Prowl flinched from Ratchet's yell and turned away quickly, when he turned back Ratchet had Prowl pinned against the wall with an evil look in his optics. The tactician was shocked for a short time only to have that shock turn to anger as he glared back at the CMO. Ratchet's grip tightened on the Datsun's shoulders making Prowl glare even harder.

"Where...The...Frag...Are...They?" Ratchet growled.

"Armoury." Prowl stated quickly, shocked by the anger behind Ratchet's tone.

With that said the Autobot medic let go and stormed down the corridor towards Ironhide's location, Prowl went to shout something after him only to find it to be completely pointless. Sideswipe appeared beside him with a smug look on his face plates and folded his arms.

"One word Sideswipe and I swear I will lock you in the brig for so long you will forget how to count." Prowl threatened as he walked off.

"Did we miss something?" Sunstreaker mumbled.

"Ratchet seemed pissed; I mean he's never snapped at Prowl like that before." Sideswipe said.

"Let's go eavesdrop."

"Why beloved brother of mine I believe that to be quite un-appropriate." Sideswipe joked.

"As if you fraggin' care." Sunstreaker snorted as he walked off, Sideswipe nodded and followed after him.

"Where we not meant to be looking for Treya." Sideswipe asked.

"Why when she's clearly with Ironhide." Sunstreaker replied.

"True but Ratchet will freak when he finds out won't he."

"At least we'll be well prepared."

**Armoury.**

Ironhide stepped back as the door to the armoury burst open revealing a pissed of CMO, the weapon specialist stared dumbly at Ratchet. The medic glared as he started towards the dark Mech, his gaze darkening. The CMO scanned the area for Treya only to find her hiding behind Ironhide's canon, her terrified eyes peering out at him. Ratchet's gaze softened immediately as he shook his head and calmed himself.

"You okay doc'?" Ironhide asked cautiously.

"Just hand Treya over, you could have at least told me she was here." Ratchet grumbled as he held out his hand.

"_Their fighting over me." _Treya giggled to herself. _"Well this is new, kinda."_

"Treya come on, it's time for your check up." Ratchet said calmly.

The purple haired female smiled up at the weapon specialist and kissed his canon before climbing onto Ratchet open hand. Ironhide smiled as he felt his arm fell funny; naturally he had discovered it to what the human's called goose bumps after Annabelle, Lennox's daughter, had done the same.

**Medical bay.**

"Ratchet are you mad at me." Treya spoke quietly.

"No I'm not mad at you, why did you leave the medical bay anyway." Ratchet replied as he looked down at her.

"There was a man with red hair; he was one of the guys that hurt me. He...He just appeared out of nowhere, I had to get away to escape him." Treya explained.

"Ah well I'm sure we'll find him if he is still on the base." Ratchet said just as the medical bay doors opened.

"That's him." Treya screamed as a red headed man escorted by a blonde one entered the room.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ratchet groaned. "Sideswipe cut the holo-form off."

"Aww man your no fun." The red head mumbled as the holo-form fizzled out.

"Where did he go?" Treya panicked as she searched the room.

"He did not go anywhere." Sideswipe said dramatically as he poked his head through the door way.

"Ratchet now I'm confused." Treya babbled.

"We Autobot's, as I have explained before, have what you call Holo-forms enabling us to loo human." Ratchet explained.

"You mean shrink."

"Explain."

"To be made smaller, to not be so damn tall...To shrink." Treya grumbled, currently the lack of sleep was not getting to her.

"Ah...Well yes you could look at it that way, but unfortunately you have nothing to fear from Sideswipe and his brother except a few pranks. But hopefully they have some sense in them to know otherwise." Ratchet warned as he raised a wrench.

"Ah you know me Ratchet; I can't resist a good prank." Sideswipe laughed.

"And you know I can't resist throwing this wrench at you if you don't get the pit out of my Medical bay."

"You know you love us Ratchet."

"Ignore my idiot brother." Sunstreaker stated to Treya. "He was dropped on his a few times.

"That explains a lot." Treya giggled.

"Out, out now. I don't have time to stand for your nonsense. Sunstreaker make your brother busy and for primus sake wipe that glare of your face plates. Now...Get the frag out."

With that said Ratchet pushed the twins out of the Medical bay and locked the door, sighing he turned around only to find Treya watching him. To the CMO she looked in thought which he had figured out was not always a good thing.

"So this shrinking thing..."Treya started again.

**Prowls office.**

A proud smile was on his face as he hacked into Sector sevens main frame, so far the code on the back of Treya's neck had brought up more than just her details. Prowl had discovered emails, CCTV footage, medical records, Deliveries made along with the Organisation bank account. But one thing he didn't get was why they would mark that code on her neck if it would bring up all this evidence against them. It didn't make sense to the tactician but that was until he clicked on the next thing he brought up. This made whatever hope and pride he had left, suddenly drain from his face.

**A/N**

**Reviews with some help would be gratefully appreciated.**


End file.
